Ganas De Vivir
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: Dos almas rotas. Un terrible accidente. Un secreto doloroso.¿Pueden dos jóvenes alejarse el uno al otro de su oscuridad? Volver a confiar en otra persona y apagar su dolor.Descubrir el pasado, sacarle una sonrisa, tener ganas de vivir junto a ella.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**Ganas de vivir  
**

Lo tenia decidido halaría con ella oí, no podía seguir así engañándome a mi mismo.

No se ni siquiera como acepte el estar con ella, no pegábamos y yo sabia como era ella

pero todos decían lo contrario.

En que pensaba, simplemente no pensé fui un idiota.

Iba de camino a su casa, lo había decidido halaría con ella oí mismo y la dejaría, si quedamos como amigo bien, si no nada.

Pare delante de su casa, sabia que estaba sola habíamos quedado esta tarde pero yo llegaba con dos horas de adelanto, no podía esperar mas quería

dejar esta farsa cuanto antes, pero lo aria bien pues me educaron para se un caballero con las chicas y no aria lo típico de llamar o dejar un mensaje.

Lo diría a la cara y dejaría que me golpeara si así se hacia sentir mejor, tampoco tenia ella la culpa de que yo fuera un idiota.

Salí de mi coche y pare delante de la puerta que estaba abierta.

No llame entre di rectamente, aunque no me esperaba lo que vi.

Ella estaba en el sofá completa mente desnuda con un hombre que no conocía de nada, me quede de piedra no podía moverme esto era increíble,

yo vengo con la mejor intención y ella aquí engañándome y seguro que no era la primera vez.

Al verme abrió los ojos y se quedo rígida.

-Edward puedo explicarlo.- me dijo mientras se tapaba con una manta.

-No gracias Tanya, ya nos dan educación sexual en el colegio.- y me gire para volver a mi coche.

-Edward espera!. Lo siento por favor perdona me.- dijo agarrando mi brazo, ni educación ni nada, ella me había engañado había jugado con migo porque iba a respetarla.

-No me toques.- me deshice de ella y salí por la puerta, llegando a mi coche mientras Tanya lloraba en su puerta. Y que mas da si llora ella me a engañado.

Me sentí como un completo imbécil, acelere todo lo que pude quería llegar a mi casa y golpear lo primero que se pusiera en mi camino.

Iba tan enfadado que no me fije en el enorme camión que salia por la curaba, gire el volante todo lo que pude pero no sirvió de nada, coche contra el camión haciendo que el coche volcara y rodara.

Estaba boca abajo y sentir la sangre caer por mi brazo y la cabeza un dolor en la espalda, lo que mas me asusto es que no sentía mis piernas, pero quito importancia porque pronto la oscuridad me venció y ya no supe de mas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que guste^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	2. Un dia no tan malo

**Cap1**

**EdwardVo**

_6 meses después del accidente_

Otro estúpido día, otra mañana aburrida, faltaban 4 días para empezar otra vez las clases después de las vacaciones de verano y no con muchas ganas de que me servía seguir estudiando que mas daba yo ya estaba muerto o al menos una parte, estaba harto de todo y de todos la gente es falsa y miente por su bien nadie es sincero todos mienten, todos engañan solo para hacer daño a otras personas....

De que me servía seguir vivo si estoy condenado a estar toda mi vida en silla de ruedas no le veo el sentido no se porque no morí en el accidente, ¿ice algo malo?.

Iba paseando por Forks el pueblo en el que llevaba viviendo toda mi vida, es una pueblo pequeño pero tiene de todo, mi padre trabaja en el hospital es una gran medico y mi madre es una gran decoradora.

Mis hermanos, eramos tan diferentes los unos de los otros, mi hermano Emmet era el mayor era grande como un oso y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto en el que yo antes también jugaba, aunque su tamaño daba miedo era como un niño pequeño le encanta ir haciendo bromas y disfrutar de todo.

Luego esta mi hermana Alice es mi melliza aunque no nos parecemos mucho, ella es bastante bajita y al igual que Emmet tiene el pelo negro aunque lo lleva corto y peinado un poco raro tiene una carita de duende que con sus grandes ojos negros hace que parezca mas pequeña de lo que es.

Me estaba acercando al parque mas alegado del pueblo era mi lugar favorito aunque con la silla de rudas tardaba un poco mas en llegar de lo normal, era absurdo que me hubiera salvado para acabar así sentado toda mi vida sin poder hacer nada, estúpida silla, estúpido accidente, estúpido camión...

Al fin llegue al banco mas alegado al lado de un gran pino era un paisaje precioso y relajante escuche un pequeño ruido y me gire había alguien mas aquí, pero no vi a nadie aunque me fije que apoyado en el tronco del pino había una guitarra negra, escuche otro ruido y algo callo en mi cabeza.

-Ay.- exclame frotándome la cabeza, mientras veía la piña rodar por el suelo.

-Lo siento - dijo una voz desde el pino, mire hacia arriba y me quede pasmado un angel baja del árbol, era la chicas mas guapa no guapa no hermosa que había visto nunca su cabello castaño caía por su espalda algo ondulado y su piel blanquecina resaltaba con su jersey azul, salto del árbol y me miro con una sonrisa, me quede mirando sus grandes ojos color chocolate.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención darte no sabia que había alguien.- se acerco y cogió la piña guardándola en una bolsa.

-No pasa nada no me a echo daño.- dije con una sonrisa, espera estaba sonriendo, ella me la devolvió y no puede evitar sonreír un poco mas.

-Soy Bella Swat.- extendió la mano y yo se la di sentí una descarga al tocar su mano.

-Edward Cullen.- dije en respuesta, soltando su mano con recelo.- ¿Eres la hija de Charlie verdad?.- le pregunte, mi padre y Charlie eran amigos intimos y el no dejaba de hablar de su hija desde hacia unos meses.

-Si, ¿Charlie a hablado mucho de mi?.- pregunto con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco, aun se veía mas hermosa.

-Bueno mi padre y Charlie son muy amigos y el no a dejado de hablar de ti desde hace unos mese.- le confesé.

-¿Tu padre es el Doctor Cullen verdad?.- me pregunto sentándose en el banco que había a mi lado, me fije en que no dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos ella no se había quedado mirando la silla de ruedas me estaba mirando a mi.

-Si.- le conteste- ¿Lo conoces?.- esta chica me empezaba a caer bien.

-Si, cuando llegue fue una de las primeras persona que me presento mi padre. Como soy algo torpe nada mas llegar me caí y tuvimos que ir al hospital.- me enseño el brazo en el que llevaba una venda que le cubría desde la muñeca asta el codo.

-Valla caída..- mire su brazo tenia que ser muy torpe.- ¿y si eres tan torpe como es que te subes a un pino y no te caes?.- pregunte algo divertido.

-Bueno soy torpe, pero me encanta trepar a los arboles es el único sitio donde no me caigo y además.- miro hacia arriba y sonrió, mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello y aun se veía mas angelical.- desde allí arriba ahí una vista preciosa y puedo desconectar del mundo real.- me miro a los ojos esta chica era un poco rara, pero en sus ojos veía tanta sinceridad, algo que nunca había visto. Aunque también se veía tristeza y mucho dolor.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que hacías antes de que te golpeara con la piña.- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me encanta este parque, es muy tranquilo y relajante.- le confesé apoyando mi espalda contra la silla.

-Si tienes razón, es mi sitio preferido en Forks. Al igual que ese pino.- giro la cabeza y sonrió mirando el enorme árbol.- cuando era pequeña solía venir aquí y trepar lo, creo que a crecido bastante con los años.- se volvió y me sonrió. Esta chica era distinta de las demás, había algo en ella... no se que era pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Bella era una chica divertida y muy culta, había leído muchos libros y le encantaba la música. Tocaba realmente bien la guitarra y seguro que cantaba mejor.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y vi "Emmet" en la pequeña pantalla.

-Di me Em.-

-Edward ¿donde estas?, habíamos quedado en la entrada del parque, llevo como 20 minutos esperándote.- se quejo mi hermano, otra cosa que odiaba no podía ir muy lejos con la silla y mis hermanos me recogían.

-Lo siento Emmet, me e distraido enseguida bajo.- dije colgando, escuche un leve "vale" antes de cerrar y girarme hacia Bella.- Lo siento tengo que irme.- la verdad no quería despedirme de ella.

-No pasa nada, yo también tengo que volver si no Charlie se preocupara.- dijo levantando se y colgándose la guitarra a la espalda.- ¿Vamos?.- me pregunto poniéndose detrás de mi empujando la silla.

-No hace falta que te molestes en llevarme, puedo yo solo.- le dije algo avergonzado.

-No me importa además si no te llevo yo no podemos hacer esto.- dijo cogiendo velocidad y subiéndose a la tapa de las ruedas, la verdad es que era divertido ver como se reía.

-Eso estuvo bien.- le dije cuando al final paremos pues ya casi habíamos llegado a la entrada del parque.

-Si fue divertido, abra que repetirlo otro día.- había oído bien ¿otro día?. Ella enserio quería verme otro día, ¿como una cita o algo así?, note que me ponía algo colorado. Bella por suerte no me vio pues estaba detrás de mi.

-Ey Edward.- grito Emmet moviendo la mano como un niño de cinco años. Bella nos conduzco hacia donde estaba mi hermano. Emmet se veía confundido.

-Emmet ella es Bella la hija de Charlie, Bella mi hermano Emmet.- los presente lo antes posible, Emmet me miro y luego a Bella y una boba sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella, gracias por traerme a Eddi.-

-No ahí de que Emmet, aunque me hubiera gustado robártelo un rato mas.- le respondió Emmet, que se quedo un momento parado mientras yo me ponía algo colorado.- Bueno debería irme ya Charlie se va a preocupar.- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Te llevamos si quieres.- dije rápido.

-No tranquilo me apetece pasear un rato y tengo que ir a hacer un recado aun.- se acerco a Emmet que le tendió la mano.- un gusto Emmet espero que nos veamos pronto.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro Bella, seguro que Charlie no tarda en arrastrarte a una cena de Esme.- dijo Emmet devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se separo y me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que izo, se agacho asta estar a mi altura y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos.- dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. Me quede mirando el camino por el que se había ido sin darme cuenta que Emmet me llamaba.

-Edward, ey Edward. ¿Nos vamos? o quieres seguir viendo la calle.- dijo divertido.

-Vámonos.- fuimos hacia el coche y mientras Emmet preparaba todo puse mi mano en la mejilla en la que Bella me había besado. Puede que el día no sea tan malo después de todo.


	3. Un gracias, un secreto

**Cap2**

**EdwadVo**

Desde ayer que no dejo de pensar en ella, tengo sus ojos y su sonrisa en mi cabeza. Es extraño pero cuando la recuerdo me siento bien, con ganas de sonreír, algo de hace mucho que no hago.

Me quede pensando un momento para luego despertar a la realidad. Idiota, idiota, eso es lo que soy no puedo pensar en ella de esa forma no la merezco yo no soy nada no le puedo ofrecer nada.

-Edward, date prisa no tardaran en llegar.- me dijo mi madre.

-No tardare.- le dije, estaba en la sala de música frente a mi piano, el que hacia casi 6 meses que no tocaba, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas para tocar. Pero desde ayer algo cambio, cerré los ojos y puse mis manos sobre las teclas. Me olvide de todo, de que estaba en la sala de música de mi casa, que mi familia estaba abajo, que faltaba poco para que los Swan llegaran.... solo me concentre en ella, en su sonrisa y una melodía salio de mi interior, sus profundos ojos chocolate llenos de un increíble dolor, quería protegerla pero como podría yo hacer eso.

Recordé su risa, su preciosa risa que es música para mi. La melodía salio sola de mi interior y hubiera seguido tocando si no hubiera notado unas manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

-Es preciosas.- me dijo la voz mas hermosa del mundo, giré para ver a Bella con los ojos vidriosos y sonriendome.- ¿la as compuesto tu?, no me suena.-

-Si, bueno... no esta terminada.- me explique avergonzado. Bella se sentó en el banco del piano que yo había apartado, miro el gran piano y luego me miro.

-Lo haces muy bien ¿desde cuando tocas?.- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Desde muy pequeño, Esme dice que nací con la música por mis venas.- dije avergonzado.

-Y tiene toda la razón, es increíble como puedes llegar a expresarte.-

-¿Tocas?.- le pregunte.

-Hace mucho que no practico.- sus ojos me expresaron tanta tristeza que intentaba ocultar un increíble dolor.

-Bueno..- dije apartándome un poco.- nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.- dije sonriendo, de donde salio eso. Bella me miro y sonrió, se coloco frente al piano con un pequeño taburete.

-¿Me acompañas?.- pregunto extendiendo la mano hacia mi. Asentí y me coloque a su lado, toquemos juntos algunas piezas y luego inventemos una hermosa canción, en sus notas me demostraba dolor, tristeza, miedo... pero también esperanza y algo de alegría. Sentía que Bella ocultaba algo ¿pero el que?. Sin duda era algo muy doloroso y yo quería descubrir que era lo que le causaba ese dolor para poder protegerla de ello.

**AliceVo **

Bella había subido hacia ya un rato para que Edward bajara, pero ninguno de los dos daba señales de vida. En el salón nos llegaba una débiles notas de piano.

¿Edward esta tocando?. No puede ser lleva meses sin tocar, bueno lleva meses sin hacer nada y eso me dolía ver a mi hermano en esas condiciones, no me refiero a que este paralitico de las piernas, sino el dolor que sentía por dentro yo veía en sus ojos que si alma estaba rota al igual que su corazón, el creía que no merece nada y rechazaba toda la ayuda que queremos darle, incluso rechaza la rehabilitacion... si hiciera rehabilitacion podría volver a caminar y volvería a ser el mismo, Edward mi hermano querido.

-Voy a buscarlos.- le dije a Jasper mientras me levantaba del sofá. Conforme subía las escaleras la música se hacia mas clara, reconocí las letras de mi hermano, su tristeza, su dolor lo trasmitía con sus melodías. También notaba un increíble dolor, miedo y mucha tristeza pero no provienen de las letras de mi hermano.

Abrí un poco la puerta para ver que Bella estaba junto a el, tocando juntos el hermoso piano de cola. Esas letras con tanto dolor provienen de ella, ¿como puede alguien sentir tanta tristeza?. Era una melodía tan triste, eran dos almas completa mente rotas llorando juntas sin lágrimas. No podía aguantar mas.

-Chicos..- los dos se voltearon a verme.- deberías bajar, Esme no tardara en poner la cena.- Asintieron y Bella se levanto poniéndose detrás de la silla de Edward y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-No es necesario Bella.- dijo mi hermano algo sonrojado.

-No me importa.- le dijo Bella mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa. Edward montón en el pequeño ascensor que habíamos instalado para que el pudiera moverse cómodamente por la casa y Bella y yo nos quedemos solas en silencio. Fue un impulso que no pude evitar abrace a Bella casi llorando.

-Gracias...- dije notando mis lágrimas caer, Bella se veía confundida.

-¿Por que?.- me pregunto.

-Por todo, no se como lo haces pero.... nos estas devolviendo al Edward de antes..- me miro con mil preguntas en sus ojos que eran tristes y apagados llenos de dolor. Suspire.- Después del accidente Edward no a sido el mismo, antes le encantaba tocar todos los días y disfrutaba de la compañía de lo amigos... pero ahora... se aleja de todo el mundo y llevaba meses sin tocar, ni siquiera se acercaba a la sala de música y Emmet me a contado que ayer estaba sonriendo algo que no hacia en mucho tiempo. No se como Bella pero nos estas devolviendo a mi hermano y por ello te doy las gracias.- mis mejillas estaban llenas de rastro de mis lágrimas que caían sin parar.

-No tienes que agradecerme lo, Edward me cae muy bien y me agrada mucho su compañía.- me sonrió cálidamente aunque no llego a sus ojos y me di cuenta que ella ocultaba algo, digan lo intuición o locura pero Bella oculta algo, algo malo y doloroso por lo que vi en sus ojos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y relajada, entre las bromas de Emmet y las historias de Charlie y Carlisle, veía como mi hermano y Bella tenían una conversación y hacia mucho que no le veía tan cómodo rodeado de gente que no fuéramos nosotros, y eso me hacia sentir feliz pues faltaba poco para empezar las clases y Edward necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo y mas.

Se hacia tarde y Bella y su padre se despidieron de todos. Bella me sonrió y me dio un abrazo seriamos grandes amigas eso lo sabia bien, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Edward y se despidió yéndose con su padre.

Al poco tiempo Jasper y Ross se fuero a casa a descansar, me deje caer sobre mi cama pensando en los acontecimientos de la tarde.

¿Que era lo que escondía Bella Swan?¿Cual era su secreto?

**PersonajeVo**

_Corría por una oscura calle mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, escuchaba gente decir mi nombre pero poco mas solo tenia el correr en la cabeza y huir de mi perseguidor. Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano una temible sombra se abalanzó sobre mi, dejandome tendida en el suelo, sin poder moverme ni defenderme, grite todo lo que pude pero la sombra no se apartaba._

_Me levante jadeando y completamente sudada solo era una horrible pesadilla... o un horrible recuerdo......_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!! espero que os haya gustado ^^

No es un capitulo muy largo pero no se es interesante.

Espero poder actualizar pronto tanto esta historia como las demás y me alegro mucho de que "Amor de estrellas" tenga tanto éxito^^

Espero que las demás historias también gusten tanto.

Gracias por los reviews ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	4. 1 día Maldiciendo & Enfrentamiento

**Cap3**

**EdwardVo**

Desperté con el horrible ruido del despertador, aunque tenia una sonrisa en mi cara porque esta noche Bella me había visitado en sueños. Era extraño como en tan pocos días todo mi mundo había cambiado, antes solo tenia horribles pesadillas pero esta noche un angel me a visitado y a sido fantástico.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y baje a desayunar con mis hermanos y mi madre.

-Primer día de clase ¿están nerviosos?.- pregunto mama divertida al ver que Alice no paraba de brincar en su asiento.

-Me apetece volver a las clases, eso es todo.- dijo mi pequeña hermana.

Escuchamos el coche de Rose y salimos, Emmet me ayudo a subir al Porsche amarillo de Alice y guardaba la silla en el maletero.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto todos nos miraban y algunos nos saludaban, notaba como me miraban y eso me hacia enojar ya que todos sabia porque yo estaba así y lo que sucedió con Tanya.

Un Volkswagen blanco aparco al lado del BMW de Rose y de este bajo Bella, con sus jeans oscuros y una camisa azul.

-Hola chicos.- saludo a todos con la mano mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Bella, espero que nos toque alguna clase junta.- dijo Alice abrazándola. Bella quedo un momento en shock y luego le correspondió.

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que recoger el horario nuevo.- dijo Jasper pasando un brazo por la cintura de Alice.

Emmet estaba entretenido besando a Rose recostados en su coche.

-Ya se darán cuenta.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, Bella se puso detrás de mi y empujo la silla, mientras todos los estudiantes la miraban. Claro ella era la nueva y encima era muy hermosa como no iban a mirarla.

-¿Nerviosa Swan?.- le pregunte algo divertido al ver su cara de confusión y nerviosismo.

-Un poco, pero... ¿porque no dejan de mirarme?.- me pregunto yo solo sonreí era graciosa.- Tengo un mono en la espalda o algo así.- dijo ya algo mas divertida por la situación.

-Ey era el juguete nuevo del instituto y esto solo comienza. Ya veras a la hora del almuerzo vendrás maldiciendo a algún que otro.- le dije divertido mientras íbamos a la oficina por el horario.

La ultima clase acabo y me dirigí hacia la cafetería el primer día siempre era aburrido, solo hacemos presentaciones y el profesor nos explicaba algún que otra cosa.

Vi a Alice y Jasper esperando en la entrada de la cafetería, fuimos hacia nuestra mesa de siempre. Rose y Emmet no tardaron en llegar, a la que aun no había visto era a Bella.

-Chicos deberían haber visto a Bella en segunda hora, tenemos literatura juntas y a sido la clase mas divertida que e tenido nunca.- dijo Alice, haciendo que toda mi atención se posara en ella.

-Alice tu odias literatura.- dijo Rose.- te duermes en las clases.-

-Si pero con Bella es todo mas divertido, la tendrías que haber visto todos la miraban y el idiota de Newton se acerco a ella en plan seductor, dios me e reído como nunca y toda la clase con las palabras de Bella, cuando el chico por fin de a rendido bueno mas o menos, Bella me a confesado que estaba apunto de decir que era lesbiana y no le interesaban los hombres. Newton estaba usando todo el arsenal a sido asqueroso.- dijo Alice. En eso Emmet miro hacia la entrada y alzo el brazo con una sonrisa. Bella acababa de entrar en la cafetería y se dirigió a comprar su comida.

Vimos como Newton se acercaba a ella y Bella ponía cara de auxilio.

-10 a que Bella le meterá una paliza a Newton.- dijo Emmet divertido.

-Yo creo que le pegara pero oí no ya que es el primer día, usara la técnica de la lesbiana.- dijo Jasper dándole la mano a Emmet.

Al poco tiempo Bella se deshizo de Newton y vino hacia nuestra mesa casi corriendo. Se sentó a mi lado y suspiro.

- ¿Un día duro?.- dijo Emmet divertido.

-Duro es poco, la gente de este instituto no entiende el significado de no. Dios mio juro que no aguantare todo el curso.- dijo dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

-Va tampoco es para tanto, Newton es un poco lapa pero no hace daño.- dijo Jasper.

-Es que no me refiero solo a Newton.- explico mientras bebía un trajo de agua y nosotros habríamos los ojos.

-¿Entonces?.- le pregunte, Bella me miro y sonrío.

-Pues haber a primera hora me toco historia, allí un tal.. como era .... Eric, se ofreció a enseñarme la escuela, y ayudarme con lo que necesitara muy amable si, a si y también se ofreció a tener una cita conmigo ya que era nueva y creé que sea difícil adaptarme.- dijo mientras todos nos carcajeabamos del pobre Eric.

-¿Que le dijiste?.- pregunto Rose.

-Que mi religión no me permite tener citas asta pasado el ciclo lunar del mes consiguiente al proceso terminal.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Emmet golpeo la mesa intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Eres increíble chica, rara pero increíble.- soltó Emmet cuando pudo respirar.- ¿Que te contesto?.-

-Me dejo su numero de teléfono y me dijo que cuando pasara el ciclo lunar lo llamara. Creo que no pillo mi sarcasmo.- dijo mientras empezaba a jadear de la risa.

-Bueno tampoco a sido tanto, Eric es inofensivo.- dijo Jasper.

-Es que no solo fue Eric, seguro que Alice ya le contó lo de Newton.- Bella suspiro con cansancio.- ese si que fue difícil de alejar. Pero a tercera hora una tal Tyler, también lo a intentado.- dijo algo enojada.

-¿Tyler?, ¿enserio?.- dijo Emmet apunto de caerse del la silla.

- Si, y si Newton es descarado Tyler es el segundo, el directamente se sentó a mi lado puso una mano en mi pierna y me a empezado a preguntar un montón de cosas sin sentido, luego me a preguntado que si quería ir a su casa para que el me ayudara a ponerme al día. Acabamos de empezar las clases, de que me tengo que poner al día. Así que con toda la delicadeza del mundo e quitado su mano de mi pierna, se la e retorcido asta ponérsela detrás de la espalda y le e avisado que si me vuelve a tocar, no volverá a consolarse con esa mano.- dijo Bella enfadada, ahí Emmet no aguanto se callo de la silla mientras los demás nos agarrábamos el estomago y toda la cafetería nos miraba, pero daba igual esto era demasiado.

-Bells, eres la mejor.- dijo Alice entre jadeos.

-Si ya pero si alguno me vuelve a hacer lo que Tyler, se llevara algo mas que un dolor de muñeca.- dijo ahora ya lago mas divertida. Esta chica era increíble, tenia una seguridad en si misma que me maravillaba, me la quede mirando como un idiota, Bella se dio cuenta y me sonrió mientras yo miraba mi comida algo avergonzado.

-Tenias razón, voy a estar maldiciendo al menos dos días enteros.- me dijo en un susurro en mi oído me reí con ella, esta chica era increíble.

-Valla si son los Cullen y los Hale.- dijo una voz chillona detrás de Bella y de mi. Por favor no.

-Valla si son las zorronas del instituto, que se os ofrece.- dijo Rose, estaba claro que no se caían nada bien.

-¿A quien as llamado zorrona?.- dijo Lauren, parándose al lado de Rose que la ignoraba. Puse ver a las demás detrás de ella. Jessica y Tanya sonreían con superioridad con todo el grupito de la animadoras detrás de ella. Tanya me miro con burla y enojo, no ahí quien la aguante.

-A ti y tu grupito de zorronas.- dijo Rose levantando se enfadada por la mirada de Tanya.

-Mira quien habla.- dijo Jessica dando un paso hacia delante.- La barbie de plástico, por lo menos nosotras somos mas normales que vuestro grupito. Un barbie de plástico, una enana plana, el chico musculitos, el cara jeso y el rueditas. Que perfecta combinacion.- dijo y todas rieron, Jasper sujetaba a Alice que estaba apunto de lanzarse al cuello, Emmet sujetaba a Rose. A la que no pudimos agarrar fue a Bella que se acerco a Jessica y le planto una bofetada muy sonora en su cara.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE AS CREIDO.- grito Jessica, toda la cafetería estaba atenta a la pelea y la bofetada de Bella.- ¿QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES MALDITA ZORRA?.-

-PRIMERO AQUI LA UNICA ZORRA QUE AI ERES TU Y TU GRUPITO, ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE CAMBIE ESA CARA DE PERRA CONSENTIDA QUE TIENES MAS TE VALE NO VOLVER A INSULTARLOS DE ESA MANERA Y MUCHO MENOS A EDWARD, ¿TE A QUEDADO CLARO?.- le grito Bella, haciendo que Lauren retrocediera para atrás y las demás la miraran asustadas, mi familia encanvio tenia una sonrisa enorme en sus caras.

-Considerate expulsada de entrar en el equipo de animadoras, voy a hacer de tu vida aquí un infierno.- dijo Lauren.

-Mira como tiemblo, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo así que sera mejor que retrocedas y vuelvas a tu estúpido lugar, antes de que me canse y te cambien la cara.- Lauren y sus amigas se fueron mientras toda la cafetería miraba a Bella y algunos que otro aplaudían bajito o sonreían.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!! siento la tardanza e estado muy ocupada y no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

Espero que os guste este capitulo a mi me encanta y me parece divertido.

Aunque abra algún otro que también sera divertido jejeje

Bueno pronto actualizare las demás historias me alegra el ver que "Aprendiendo a sentir" a tenido tanto éxito. La verdad es una historia que a mi me encanta y que tengo muchas ideas.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	5. Completo idiota

**Cap4 Completo idiota**

**EdwardVo**

-No de viste hacer eso.- le dije a Bella después de que el club zorronas se fuera, Bella me miro enojada.

-¿Que?.- me pregunto enfadada.

-Que no debiste hacerlo, ahora te ara la vida imposible.- le dije enfadándome yo también.

-Perdón por defenderte.- dijo sarcástica.- Pero se defenderme solita y no les tengo miedo a unas oxidadas como ellas.- dijo Bella claramente enfadada.

-Bien, y no hace falta que me defiendas yo también se arreglármelas solo.- conteste.

-Perdona por preocuparme por ti, pero bien calladito que te as quedado cuando ellas han llegado.- dijo.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi, ve a preocuparte de tu pretendientes seguro que se les hace mas interesante tus comentarios.- dijo sin pensar demasiado. Bella se levanto y salio de la cafetería claramente enfadada, me gire enfadado solo me había preocupado por ella, sabia de que eran capaces Tanya y sus amigas.

-¡¡Edward Anthony Cullen!!.- grito mi hermana.- Se puede saber porque le as dicho eso.- me volvió a gritar.

-Yo no e echo nada .- dije sin mirarla.

-Eres un completo idiota, Bella te a defendido de las idiotas esas y tu vas y le dices eso.- dijo enfadada mientras se levantaba.- Sabes que tu mismo, yo ya me canse voy a buscar a Bella.- dijo Alice y se levanto enojada. No quedamos en silencio, un silenció muy incomodo. Rose, Emmet y Jasper me miraban con reproche pero no decían nada, su mirada me lo decía todo que había sido un completo idiota.

-¿En verdad me pase?.- dije mas para mi que para ellos.

-Claro que te pasaste.- grito Rose mientras se levantaba, su paciencia se había terminado.- Eres un idiota Edward todos nos preocupamos por ti y queremos lo mejor para ti, pero tu solo te cierras a la gente que te quiere y eso acaba cansando, te vas a quedar completa mente solo como no cambies.- dijo y se fue por donde Alice. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza.

-Edward sabes que tiene razón.- dijo Jasper.- Sabemos lo duro que es para ti ..-

-¡¡Ustedes no saben nada!!.- le grite.

-¡¡Claro que lo sabemos, te crees que fue fácil para nosotros saber que nuestro amigo hermano tuvo un accidente, el saber que quedarías en silla de rudas, crees que no sufrimos al verte triste, al recordar al viejo Edward!!.- dijo casi gritando Emmet, nunca había visto así a mi hermano.- ¡¡que no nos duele el no haberte visto sonreír durante meses, el ver como te alegabas de todos!!.- siguió Jasper puso una mano en su brazo para que Emmet se calmara. Emmet respiro y no me miro mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Y cuando llega alguien que hace que vuelvas a sonreír que a echo que te acerques un poco mas en tan poco tiempo, tu no lo notaras pero nosotros si. El día de la cena por ejemplo, cuanto llevabas sin dejas que mama te abrazara.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y ai fui yo quien bajo la mirada, mi hermano tenia razón desde el accidente no había dejado que nadie me abrazara y solo Alice de vez en cuando dejaba que me agarrara la mano pero poco mas.

-Solo piensa un poco Edward, hemos echo lo mejor posible para que este bien, pero eres tu el que debe elegir.-dijo Jasper, los dos se levantaron y se fueron por donde los demás.

¿Tan amargado me había vuelto? y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Ahora que lo pensaba mi familia y mis amigos siempre han estado a mi lado desde ese día, Alice y Rose dejaron de salir los viernes por la noche para cambiarlo por un maraton de películas. Emmet y Jasper me incluían en todas sus partidas de videojuegos, habían dejado de entrenar al baloncesto todas las tardes y lo habían cambiado por videojuegos. Mis padres me trataban lo mejor posible, habían echo instalar el ascensor en casa para que pudiera tocar el piano. Y Bella se preocupaba por mi, ella quería ser amiga mía, quería esta a mi lado por como era yo.¿Porque no me había dado cuenta antes de todo esto?, ¿porque no me habían chillado todo esto antes?. Solo cuando ice daño a Bella ellos reaccionaron.

-Soy un completo idiota.- dije apretando las manos alrededor de mi cabeza. El timbre sonó y me fui hacia clase.

**AliceVo**

Mi hermano se había pasado, me dolió el decirle aquello pero habíamos echo tanto por el. Bella solo lo había defendido de las zorras esas y el encima va y se lo recrimina.

Busque a Bella por todo el instituto, al final salí al aparcamiento y la vi sentada en su coche. Toque la ventana y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Como estas?.- dije en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-Bien, algo enfadada pero ya se me pasara.- dijo tranquila con la vista fija al frente.

-Edward no quería decir eso, desde ese día el a cambiado mucho.- empecé.

-Alice tu no tienes que disculparte, no a sido culpa tuya si no del bocazas de tu hermano.- dijo ahora mirándome y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo se.. pero a sido tanto tiempo el verlo así, odiándose a si mismo.- dije intentando que no se me escaparan las lágrimas.- El día de la cena, era la primera vez en meses que tocaba el piano, que lo vi sonreír durante la cena, que dejo que Esme lo abrazara..- dije son poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Bella me abrazo sin decir nada, oímos un ruido y giremos para ver a Rose, Bella abrió la puerta de atrás y ella entro.

-Me voy a sentir celosa.- dijo Rose antes de ponerse seria.- Bella no hagas caso de lo que diga Edward, es genial lo que as echo a la zorra de Lauren.- dijo sonriendo.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo echo, no puedo dejar que se metan con mis amigos.- dijo sonriendo y las tren nos abrazamos, como pudimos ya que estábamos dentro del coche.

-¡¡Seremos grandes amigas las tres juntas un equipo invencible!!.- dije dando pequeños saltos, aveces no podía controlarme. Las tres reímos antes el comentario que ice pero yo lo sentía de verdad íbamos a ser grandes amigas.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Rose sonriendo nos.

-¿Que?.- preguntemos Bella y yo.

-Escapemos de las ultima clases y vallamos al centro comercial.- dijo y sonreí ante su idea, Bella no parecía muy convencida pero accedió. Vimos como Emmet y Jasper salían del edificio, de dijimos de nuestra salida, le di las llaves de mi Porsche a Jasper, ya que habíamos venido en el y en el BMW de rose y ella izo lo mismo, nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos hacia el coche de Bella.

-¿Listas señoritas?.- nos pregunto al entrar.

-¡¡Listas!!.- gritamos Rose y yo y pusimos la música mientras cantábamos como locas dentro del coche y reíamos.

-¿Que aremos en el centro comercial?.- pregunto Bella mientras yo cambiaba el cd.

-¡¡Compras!!.- gritamos Rose y yo.

-No me gusta mucho el comprar.- dijo Bella con una mueca, que cambio por una sonrisa.- Pero oí lo intentare aguantar.- dijo mientras nos acercábamos al pequeño centro de Forks, prefería el de Seattle o el de Port Ángeles, pero ya habría tiempo.

Estuvimos un rato mirando tiendas de todo tipo, conseguí que Bella se llevara alguna que otra prenda y al final nos convenció a ir a la librería ya que ella quería comprar un libro.

Bella buscaba una nueva edición de Cumbres borrascosas ya que nos explico que el suyo se había quedado en Phoenix. No encontrábamos el maldito libro por ninguna parte.

-Bella.- llamo Rose y mire donde estaba mi amiga.- ¿Es ese?.- pregunto señalando una de las estanterías que estaba mas arriba.

-Si, gracias Rose.- Bella empezó a estirarse para poder coger el libro, al hacerlo su camisa dejo ver parte de su costado, mis ojos de abrieron como platos, tenia una inmensa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo y parecía reciente.

-Ya.- dijo Bella con el libro en la mano y colocándose la camisa. Rose no vio nada porque estaba al otro lado de Bella.

-¿Alice?.- me llamo Rose.-¿Estas bien?, estas muy pálida.- me pregunto.

-Si tranquila estoy bien.- dije. Salimos de la librería y decidimos ir a tomar un helado, no podía quitarme la imagen de la cicatriz de Bella. Mi padre era doctor y eso no parecía de una cirugía o de una operación. Parecía como si algo la hubiese atravesado, era demasiado extraño en verdad no sabia nada de Bella. Porque se a mudado a Forks, si tenia amigos en Phoenix, novio o cualquier cosa. Cosas que le gustan que no le gustan.

-Oye Bella.- dije la curiosidad me vencía.- ¿Porque te mudaste a Forks?.- el rostro de Bella callo, lo note muy bien, de alegre había pasado a estar, triste.

-Mi mama se a vuelto a casar y ella y su marido quieren viajar, así que decidí venir con mi padre. En verdad ya hacia tiempo que quería volver a Forks.- dijo todo esto sin mirarnos ni a Rose ni a mi y sinceramente no me convenció.

-Y ¿tenias muchos amigos en Phoenix?.- seguí preguntando. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo normal, tenia mi pequeño grupo de amigos de siempre no eramos muchos pero era divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y¿has tenido novio?.- pregunte, sentí que Bella se tensaba y de la manera mas fría posible contesto.

-No- dijo fría y cortante, no preguntemos nada mas. Le dijimos a Bella que si queria se podía ir que nosotras aun teníamos unas horas mas aquí, se despidió de nosotras y volvía a ser la misma chicas simpática y alegre.

-¿Que a sido eso Alice?.- me pregunto Rose mientras andábamos.

-¿El que?.- pregunte inocente.

-Mary Alice Cullen, a mi no me puedes ocultar nada.- dijo.

-No lo se, empecé a pensar que no sabíamos nada de Bella y quise preguntar además...- no sabia si decírselo.

-¿Que.- me pregunto suspire era Rose solo a ella podría contarle.

-Cuando estábamos en la librería y Bella se estiro le vi un gran cicatriz en el lado, y no tenia muy buena pinta.- dije seria. Rose se quedo de piedra no dijo nada.

-Y ¿alguna idea?.- preguntó al final, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, creo que debemos esperar y que si ella quiere nos lo contara, tampoco me acabo de creer eso de que se mudo por lo de su madre, no se..- dije.- Dejemos lo correr cuando Bella quiera hablar lo ara, solo tenemos que demostrarle que nos importa y que queremos ser sus amigas.- dije Rose asintió y fuimos a un par de tiendas mas. Al final llamemos a Jasper para que viniera a recogernos junto con Emmet.

-¿Como esta Edward?.- pregunte.

-Encerrado en su habitación, la verdad le dijimos un par de cosas cuando ustedes se fuero y no a hablado desde entonces.- me explico Jazz.

-De jalo Alice cuando se de cuenta ara lo correcto.- me dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a Emmet, asentí y volví la vista al frente pensando en todo. El secreto que esconde Bella, lo preocupada que estoy por Edward y no solo yo si no todos, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que me acomode en el asiento y empecé a quedarme dormida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!!

se que e tardado mucho, pero me e centrado tanto en otras cosas, bueno espero que os aya gustado^^

y perdon por haver tardado tanto.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LAS QUIERO^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


End file.
